Such a plastic bearing, in which a cut extending in the longitudinal direction through the bearing body makes it possible to open the bearing body and to mount it on the stabilizer, has been known from German Offenlegungsschrifi No. DE-OS 29 20 404. As a consequence of the elasticity of its material, the bearing body closes after having been placed on the () stabilizer so that it surrounds the stabilizer in a ring-like manner. Such a plastic bearing is held by an, e.g., U-shaped housing, which is detachably connected to the vehicle chassis. It combines the advantages of a molecular bearing with a permanently lubricated plain bearing in a design suitable for mounting on a stabilizer of a motor vehicle.
German Patent No. DE-PS 35 31 340 discloses a stabilizer bearing, which is completely divided into two bearing halves in a plane extending through the longitudinal axis of the bearing, and in which the sliding surface is provided on the outer circumference of an elastomeric body, so that a slide bush which surrounds the said elastomeric body and is inserted into a housing, is additionally necessary. In addition, the use of stiffening inserts made of a solid material in the elastomeric material for influencing the deformation characteristics of the bearing has been known from this document as well. To achieve an axially acting stop position, the slide bush is provided, at both of its ends, with a radial flange encasing the housing, and the elastomeric body and the stiffening inserts embedded therein are provided, at both ends, with a radial flange encasing the slide bush. Even though such a stabilizer bearing does meet high requirements, it consists of more individual parts than the aforementioned one-part plastic bearing.